the best mystake of my life
by fernando.palacios.3760
Summary: Levy Gajeel rejects when she is depressed and drunk but like her, Lucy breaks up with Natsu, Mirajane asks to leave Levy natsu home when they will make things happen that make the best mistake of his life, after spending the night with Natsu, Levy is determined to win her heart as completely forgotten Gajeel PLEASE GIVE a CHANCE


CAP 1: THE BEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE

In the most disastrous Guild fiore a Girl stature and short blue hair discover to drown his sorrows in alcohol for a certain metal dragon slayer had rejected said that was not appreciated much the same for her that the blight full, this with a pitcher of beer, laughing awkwardly while the white-haired girl behind the bar was concerned about her

Levy-san oh I think you should stop drinking, 'said a white-haired girl who cared about her friend and told him that his situation

Mirajane-san does not give me another round please give me another beer, Levy said unsteadily, with a treacherous tears going down her cheeks that had affected fell in love for the first time and was rejected

no no and you took more it hurts you but you can not be so I will ask Natsu to take you, Natsu can do me a favor, said calling Mirajane Natsu

I passed Mirajane-san said the pelirosa a little sad as I leave for certain blonde who could not stand immaturity

FLASHBACK

It was a happy Natsu because Lucy had reciprocated his feelings 4 months and was happy but she lately when I get home was slipping through the window of Lucy and wanted to give a bouquet of flowers since lately she away from the and angry easily but when it comes lucy and was waiting for him

Natsu want to talk to you, you said very serious blonde

Luce hey look I brought some flowers, he said very happy Natsu

She took the roses badly and with frown told

Natsu, leave-the pelirosa you remained in shock over what you just heard then a few tears ran down her cheek

why-he said shakily

because you're an immature and destroy everything around you, accept you as a boyfriend any more by the time you saved me was gratitude please do not do this more difficult to please leave, 'he said very blonde with downcast eyes.

The pelirosa sadly accept his break was not going to force her to love him so out of the window crying WHILE her hair covering her eyes and ran while running the sky clouded over and it started to rain for luck, was the guild in that Levy notice and was Natsu and remembered what he told Lucy about the end, she came and talked to him while he explained what happened to Levy and the only thing she could do was hug to comfort but a feeling that change in her day (at that time had already rejected Gajeel) had spent a few days the pain was still there but they were to lean to Lucy had not seen until levy would drown his sorrows in alcohol that was curious because everyone says that forgets lovesickness (is now)

END OF FLASHBACK

according Mirajane Natsu-san said a little depressed to see so Levy was already asleep so the bridal style by

Natsu ten ok here is the key to your room in Fairy Hills-Natsu took it and went with Levy

While carrying could appreciate how beautiful wing moonlight looked despite not being very developed looked good on just stood I enbobado her without noticing that her cheeks were flushed to get to Fairy Hills went out the window lest it beat sleeping girls went to his room and into his apartment notice the countless books that had then saw his bed and then carefully deposit when Levy grabbed his vest

Natsu ... if-you stay with me a little sleepy Levy said with a look of wing puppy Natsu could not resist

this well-said with some annoyance but inside was glad because since she broke up with Lucy not support approving the attitude of his friend and fees are the

That the two stared at each other and were lost in their eyes formed a comfortable silence between 2 and slowly approached and placed a small kiss then she forgot to Levy that was sad and Natsu, then they were both alive and as it passed the kiss intensified more but both Separon for breath and then looked, then started has kissing her neck already mordéelo with his fangs, she only began to moan even though she was drunk know what and just wanted to feel loved by a guy who supported and forget Gajeel then

After kissing her neck pulled away and said

are you sure this Levy - the asked knowing what would happen next

if Natsu not worry, I just want to feel wanted this time but please be nice is my first time doing said to be forming a blush on her face

After that she felt pain, then pleasure and more pleasure and finally felt a warm feeling in your stomach after fatigue was

At dawn she woke with a big smile knew what he had done though was taken and it was a mistake and that she likes me and looked at the pink haired girl in the state her totally naked just covering the savanna was deeply asleep exhausted by last night she had forgotten to Gajeel now would focus on someone else and that someone is Natsu because she made the mistake of his life better


End file.
